Aipom
Aipom (エイパム, Eipamu) is a Normal-type Long Tail Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Ambipom when leveled up while knowing Double Hit. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese; male), Miyako Itō (both English and Japanese; female) Aipom appear to be similar to purple monkeys, with beige color on their faces, ear insides, belly, feet and tails. Their faces have round eyes and a constantly cheeky smile. Along their heads are large, oval-shaped ears and a cowlick. An Aipom's arms are completely purple with no actual paws or fingers present, although they do have visible feet. Its height is 2′07" and weight is 25.4 lbs. The most famous feature of this arboreal Pokémon is the three-fingered hand on the end of its tail. It uses its tail for many purposes, such as grappling onto tree branches, picking fruit, and manipulating objects. It even uses its tail in most of its attacks. It uses its tail so much that its real arms are not as dexterous as a result. Gender differences A female has a longer cowlick on its head. Gallery Special abilities Aipom are very acrobatic and can therefore learn moves such as Bounce and Acrobatics. Aipom can also learn a couple of Fighting-type moves, such as Brick Break and Focus Punch. Even though Aipom doesn't seem to possess any claws, it can use slashing moves such as Shadow Claw and Cut. Aipom can also learn a few special-based moves, such as Swift and Thunderbolt. Aipom is one of the few Pokémon that can evolve after learning a certain move, in this case, Double Hit. Behavior Aipom are practical jokers by nature, stealing food and objects from passers-by simply to annoy them. Aipom enjoy the misfortune and annoyance of others; they can be badly-behaved and it is difficult to get them to keep still. On the other hand, they can also be quite playful. Aipom also wrap their tails around branches as a precaution to not fall off in their sleep. Habitat Aipom usually live in heavily wooded areas or in trees. Diet It was shown that, like real monkeys, Aipom are partial to bananas and other fruit. They also have a sweet tooth and are easily attracted to the scent of Honey. Major appearances Ash's/Dawn's Aipom A number of Aipom appeared in Slaking Kong. One of them stole Ash's hat. In Channeling the Battle Zone, Ash captured the aforementioned Aipom. Her behavior is similar to that of Ash's Chikorita, being attention-seeking, very naughty at times and occasionally jealous. However, she has now developed a close bond with Ash. In Throwing the Track Switch, he traded her to Dawn for Buizel because Aipom had a love of Contests and Buizel was more interested in Pokémon Gyms. Aipom evolved into Ambipom in Journey to the Unown! while battling the attacking Unown. Other Aipom first appeared in Spell of the Unown under the ownership of Lisa. A group of Aipom were causing mischief in A Hot Water Battle. Minor appearances An Aipom made off with one of Delibird's missing presents in Delibird's Dilemma. Two Aipom were part of a Pokémon street festival in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally. Three Aipom were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. In Extreme Pokémon, a recently-hatched, baby Aipom appeared in a Pokémon Egg Ranch. In Hocus Pokémon, an Aipom's tear was needed for a spell. An Aipom was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. An Aipom made a brief appearance in Pokémon Heroes, where it watched the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. Four Aipom were among the Pokémon resting in some hot springs in Entei at Your Own Risk. Various Aipom appeared in A Bite to Remember. An Aipom appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A wild Mew took the form of an Aipom in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Aipom appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator. An Aipom also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. An Aipom made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. Pokédex entry Aipom, Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Beige-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon